The embodiments herein relate generally to landscaping equipment and, more particularly, to a sprinkler cap that prevents the sprinkler from spraying water in a given direction.
Pop up sprinklers are often times used to water a grass area, such as a homeowner's back yard. However, when pop up sprinklers are positioned too closely to fences or other structures, such as houses or sheds, water is sprayed from the sprinkler head onto the fence or other structure, leaving an unattractive water stain and, potentially, damaging the fence or structure. Existing systems for preventing water from spraying on structures only work with stationary and above ground sprinklers and not with pop up sprinklers that retract into the ground when not in use.
Therefore, what is needed is a deflector cap configured to attach to a pop up sprinkler, the deflector cap being capable of preventing water from spraying from the sprinkler in a given direction.